Alice?
by SnSAngel
Summary: This is an off sequel to Red Albino. This short story talks about Alice's past. Do NOT read if you havn't read my other story Red Albino.  Not my best work...NO FLAMES!


**_You have to have read Red Albino to get any of this!_**

**_So in like chap 2 or 3 of Red Albino I give a sneak peek at Alice's past. Well this story pretty much covers her entire 3000 year history. So ya, I know it's not the best but it gets the story across and that's all that matters._**

**_Hope you are able to follow! Lalalala La La La  
><em>**

* * *

><p>My Life,<p>

In my toddler years I grew up just like any other normal kid until I was 13 and saw my parents get killed right before my eyes. The murderers responsible kidnapped me and kept me in some basement for 4 whole years which was full of abuse and rape. I got a once in a lifetime chance to get free and I took it despite the powerful odds and made it out alive. An older couple found me barely dressed walking along side the road and took me in and helped me recover.

About 4 months later is when I found out I was pregnant.

Some people told me to get an abortion, but I could have never done that. The baby was still Mine despite who's the father.

A couple days later when I was waking through the park, I sat down on one of the benches and a man with a long black coat with the collar up and he had a black hat so I could barely see his face came over to me.

I looked at him suspiciously but the man just gave me a white envelope. Looking down at it all I saw was my name. No return address.

Questioning whether to open it I looked back up and the man was gone. He just vanished into thin air...

I went straight back to the older couples house, where I was still staying at, and went to my bedroom to open the letter.

The writing was very formal and neat, but for some reason I got this weird aura from it.

From what the letter said, I was 'chosen' to get contracted to a medium.

Hmm? Medium?

It's says here that I will have to go back to that same bench at exactly midnight tonight.

The whole idea gave me chills. But something was telling me to go. My gut instinct maybe? No, no that's telling me I'd rather show up in school with a bunny costume on than go meet someone at night alone.

Whatever it is it's really strong. It wouldn't hurt to go...right?

At exactly 10:45 pm, I grabbed a lot of pepper spray and put it in my purse along with a small dagger that I as of a couple of weeks ago carry around.

The park was deserted when I got there and there was some weird fog around too. Ok..Officially crept out.

I sat down on the bench and waited for some sudden attack or something like that.

..

...

...At exactly 12:00pm a man came up and stood right in front of me.I think it's the same guy from earlier but yet again I couldn't see his face so I didn't know.

Before I could realize how he possibly did it, we were both standing on some metal platform. I looked to my side to see a big...city?

Looking I confirmed that we are on a flying platform hovering over a city. ON A FLYING PLATFORM!

Panic! Panic!

I had no idea what was going on. How did we..How did he do...WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?

I turned around to see him just looking over the side at the city. HE did something.

Grabbing my pepper spray, I aimed right for him but it wouldn't come out. Eh?

I tossed the stupid can over the side to let it plummet at over 80 mph down to the streets below while I grabbed my dagger out and lunged at the guy.

In one swift move he caught my wrist and twisted it until it almost broke. OW!

He told me to calm down after that. Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN ANYONE BE CALM RIGHT NOW?

Finally after much futile struggling to get out of his grip I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I demanded he explain what was going on, but he just smirked over at me at the platform started moving.

After 5 minutes of hanging on for my dear life the metal contraption stopped.

I opened my eyes and nearly fainted.

There in front of me was another city except this one had fire burning around it and the whole place was red. I looked down and all I could see were..monsters. Big non-describable monsters.

I turned toward left where the man is to find him gone. Vanished.

I sat there in silence for moments until I nearly screamed when I heard voice from behind me.

"Welcome to the Crimson Realm"

Just what did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh...Don't really have any comment..other than, Please Review and tell me what you think.<em>**

**_So that covers how Alice found herself in the Crimson World or Realm (which ever one)_**

**_I might add some more chaps, but for now use your imagination for the rest._**

**_NO FLAMES!  
><em>**


End file.
